That Day on the Plane
by HelloPeoplepersons
Summary: Did Tony and Ziva know each other before NCIS? What happens when, after they split up to different sides of the world, Ziva comes back- this time with a little girl. First chapter up... Not sure when updating. I had a very very long  new chapter, but it mysteriously deleted.


A/N I wrote this on a trip to Baltimore, and I was drunk on soda, so sorry about the soda mentions. Disclaimer: If I owned NCIS, would I be writing this? Probably not.

Ziva David sat in her airplane seat. She couldn't believe her dad was letting her go to America! A stewardess walked by.

"Soda?" she asked her.

''What do you have?"

"Orange, Coke, Pepsi, Sierra Mist, Sprite, Root Beer, and Dr. Pepper."

"I will have water." As the stewardess wrote down the order and walked by the seat across from her, Ziva heard a whistle. She turned around and saw a man staring at the platinum haired stewardess.

"Hello." she said, snapping the man out of his trance.

"H- Oh, hi" he said, suddenly composing himself.

Ziva had to stifle a laugh.

~~~~~Tony's POV~~~~~

The woman across from me tried to stifle a laugh. At what, I didn't know.

"What is your name?" she asked, in an accent I couldn't identify. Ooooooh, foriegn.

"Tony DiNozzo."

"Nice to meet you. I am Ziva David." She stuck out her hand. I shook it.

"So, where are you coming from?" I asked Ziva, curious to where she was from.

"Isreal. Tel Aviv." Oooooh... Isreali.

"I'm coming from Rota, Spain, because I was offered a job there. The NCIS director thought my letter was fraud, because nobody turned down any of his jobs before. I had to fly all the way to Spain."

Ziva laughed. She and I kept talking until, finally, the plane landed in Boston.

"Where in America are you going?" Ziva asked me.

"Washington DC. You?"

"Same. Maybe we will see each other there."

"I hope so." As I shook her hand good bye, I slipped a peice of paper into Ziva's palm.

"Goodbye." she said.

"See ya." I said back.

* * *

><p>ELI DAVID'S POV<p>

She was going soft. That was the first thing that ran through my mind when I stared at the stolen plane survielance photos.

Bashan, my number one advisor, had set up a camera every place they thought Ziva would go. Even places she didn't, in men's bathrooms all over the world. Especially NCIS. I wanted to keep an eye on this DiNozzo man.

Ziva was right now talking to DiNozzo.

"I don't aprove of this.. what do they call it in America? Oh, gameboy." I told Bashan. "Keep her away from him."

ZIVA'S POV

After saying goodbye to Tony, and putting the phone number in my pocket, I followed the instructions my father had given me to my new apartment.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw something moving. After I shot at it four times, I realized what it was. It was a camera. I moved closer, and saw a flash of golden letters. MOSSAD, they read. I knew it. My father was spying on me.

A couple of days passed, and I got a phone call from Tony. He asked me to call him back. I took out my new cell phone and dialed the number.

"Hello this is NCIS, how may I help you?" a receptionist answered.

I did not know what to say. So I just said, "I'm looking for Anthony DiNozzo."

"Hold on, I'll get him for you."

"Hello." Tony answered

"Hello, Tony. This is Ziva, calling you back."

"Oh, hey. Sorry I gave you the front desk number, mine fell in a lake."

I laughed. It was very strange, how he could make me laugh even after I had just discovered my father was spying on me.

"No, seriously. My phone fell in a lake." Tony said.

"When?" I asked him.

"There was a dead Petty Officer found in a lake, and I was answering a call when taking a print, then Ker-Splash goes the phone."

"Very strange way to lose a phone. Now why did you call me?"

"Listen, I'll call you back. My boss just got a call. Bye."

"Goodbye." I hung up my phone. That was a very interesting phone call.

After I checked my house (then double, then triple), for more bugs, a few hours later, my phone buzzed. I answered.

TONY'S POV

After we got back from the third case that day, I picked up my new phone and called Ziva.

"Hi, it's Tony." I said when she picked up.

"Hello. Now what was it that you wanted to tell me?

"Well, I was thinking maybe we could... catch a movie or something tomorrow night?"

"Let me check my calendar." I could tell she was pretending, for her answer was too quick.

"I am not free tomorrow night, but is tonight okay?" Anything to make it sooner, I'm sure we were both thinking.

"Sure, my apartment at... 7?"

"That is fine."

"I'll pick you up."

"Goodnight Tony. see you tonight."

"See ya."

ZIVA'S POV

That night, at 1800, I started getting ready. Maria, the lady from down the hall, helped me. She and I went shopping earlier to pick out clothes.

The first dress was a deep blue strapless dress with a simple sik sash around the waist. I discarded it, ruling it way too formal.

The next outfit was black pants and a lizard-necked olive green shirt with too long sleeves. I ruled that out as not very casual.

The last outfit was perfect. It was a light tan and cacky combo caprees, and a red v neck sweater. I tried it on and it fit perfectly.

It was now 1820.

The next thing Maria did was my hair.

The first thing we did was curl it into ringlets. That was too elegant.

Then, we tried putting the curls into a tight horseytail. I decided it was pretty, but it was uncomfortable.

Finally, we just decided to brush out the curls, leaving my hair wavy.

It was now 1845.

We had about 10 minutes for the final step, makeup.

First we tried red lipstick and tan eyeshadow. It was too bright and Abby-like.

Then Maria and I tried blak eye liner/shadow and It was pretty. It didn't go with the outfit though.

We were running out of time. So we just settled on light brown eye makeup and soft pink red lip gloss. I paid and thanked Maria and she left.

TONY'S POV

I pulled up to Ziva's apartment on time (wow). Just as I was getting out of my car, Ziva walked out of her apartment.

I got out and held the passenger's door open. Ziva walked right past me and got in the driver's side.

"Keys?" she asked, holding out her hand.

I reluctantly handed the keys to my precious Mustang to Ziva, "Just don't-" I was cut off by the roar of the engine. Then the car backed up, swerved to the left, and zigzaged down the street outside of my apartment.

"Who taught you to drive?" I yelled, knuckles white.

"I did." Ziva said with a smirk.

The car raced forward and swerved onto the highway. By the time we got to my apartment, I was this close to getting sick.

"Coming?" she asked, unfazed by her... uhhh ...performance, let's call it.

A/N Review! If I don't get five no slash reviews, I won't post the next chapter!


End file.
